The present invention relates to panels for the construction of roofs and walls in buildings particularly buildings such as sheds, hangars and warehouses.
In the construction of roofs and walls of a building such as an aircraft hangar or a large warehouse it is usual to use steel purlins spanning between frames of the structure, the purlins being covered with a metal cladding such as corrugated iron. The assembly of structures constructed on these lines requires a considerable number of man hours to assemble and screw fix all the sheeting members to the purlins.
An alternative method at present in use is to use prefabricated metal "sandwich" planar panels. Such panels are used to span between frame members of the structure but have a very limited stiffness.